


In love with Bishop

by SheikahOfHyrule



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, THESE TAGS ARE AMAZING, back, possible trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheikahOfHyrule/pseuds/SheikahOfHyrule
Summary: Ahh yes descriptions I'm bad at these. This is what I hope to be a nice little oneshot between our favorite NSA turned NCIS Agent Bishop. I just getting back into writing so reviews are appreciated.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	In love with Bishop

**In love with Bishop**

The last five years has been quite wild for me. In search of more information on my father I left home in search of a man my father was close with, Mike Franks and that search sent me to none other than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. At first Gibbs rather intimidated me but as I got to talk to him (It turns out he and my father served together in the Corps) I realized he really was a good guy, plus I have to give it to him if it wasn’t for him I would have never met the most amazing person in my life and that is Special Agent Eleanor Bishop or as her friends call her Ellie. From the moment I met her I knew there was something special about Bishop, from her continuous drive for perfection, the compassion for her team, and the happiness she spread to others, the mood on the team usually mirrored that of Bishops. From that point on I did my best to make excuses to see Bishop, like bringing them coffee in disguise as wanting to talk to Gibbs about my father more, trying to help out with cases that had to do with victims killed at a distance ( I used to be a sniper), or submitting my application to join NCIS. Yeah seems a bit much going as far as to apply to the agency just to see her a bit more, but I was determined and committed. After I was accepted ten months later, I was just starting to get used to everything when I get a call from Gibbs telling me to meet him at his house. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous, I had learned all about Gibbs and his rules and one of them I knew to be rule number thirteen: never date a co-worker, I had also learned that Gibbs sees all so I was sure he knew about my attraction to Bishop and was worried he was going to tell me to back off. When I got to his house and knocked on the door, I heard him yell that it was open from inside.

I looked around his house not surprised by the way the house looked, minimalistic just like Gibbs. “GIBBS?” I yelled.

“I’M IN THE BASEMENT” Gibbs yelled back. As I walked down into the basement I couldn’t believe my eyes, I had thought McGee was pulling my leg when he said Gibbs made boats down here but turns out he does and I can’t help but wonder how he gets them out.

He looked up towards me and stopped sanding his boat and gave a small smile something rare for Gibbs. “Drink?” he asked.

“Sure” I replied. He went over to his bench got a coffee mug and what looked like a jam jar that had nails in it blew both out and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. “I want you to join my team” he said as he was pouring the drinks then handed me one.

I started to say “That’s a huge honor Gibbs I promise I won’t let you down I’ll do my be- “but then Gibbs cut me off.

“I know you will” he started “As you know by now, I have rules on my team, and I think you know which rule I’m about to point out to you.”

“Rule number thirteen.” I replied nodding my head.

“Do you love her?” he asked. “Because you better be damn sure that you do, the last person to break her heart I wanted to kill, don’t you become like that.”

“I won’t Gibbs” I replied “Don’t get me wrong I’ve been loving out daily lunches, and the occasional movie and dinner but I want something more than that Gibbs I want to show Ellie how much I really do love her, and if dating her means I can’t be on the team or at NCIS I will gladly decline and resign.” I stated strongly.

Gibbs at first said nothing and just stared at me as if peering into my soul then just chuckled and started towards the stairs. “I will forget number thirteen for now” he started as he walked up the steps, “just don’t make me regret it… Probie.”

I chuckled at the name and called out “So does this mean I can tell her?”

From the top of the steps he shook he head and laughed, “You just did.”

Mortified I looked down directly under him and in the corner there she was Ms. Eleanor Bishop with one eyebrow raised and a smug look on her face. In four stride she was right in front of me and I could feel my face heating up embarrassed that I just spilled all my feelings about her without knowing she was there to begin with.

With a sweet smile on her face and a look in her eyes I’ve never seen before she wrapped her arms around my neck and on her toes she leaned up and planted a sweet and passionate kiss right on my lips and I swear I died and went to heaven right there. Wrapping my arms around her waist I never wanted this moment to end.

As she pulled away slightly and stared into my eyes, she said the words I only dreamed she would ever say. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I’m back and this is a one-shot on one of my favorite TV show’s NCIS with one of my favorite girls from it Bishop (Honestly hard to choose between her, Ziva, and Kate) so about my other stories I am going to start both my AC and R6 stories back up and I’m more using this one-shot as a way to shake off some major writers block and get a feel for writing a story again as I felt like I wasn’t too good from the beginning. Now as to why I was gone, there was a lot of personal issues going on but that wasn’t the core of the problem, so I won’t get into it. I have been struggling with school a ton recently and my failures in that have made me doubt any work I do and take away most of my time, so honestly I felt like all the work and writing I had done for you guys was trash and my stories were trash so I didn’t have much motivation to write, but I’m back to give it another shot and hopefully get some good chapter out to you guys. Stay healthy everyone especially with Corona going around. ~S.O.H


End file.
